


May I have this dance?

by Maeve_Lynn



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [3]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Bi, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lovers, Pan - Freeform, dance, implied/referenced drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Lynn/pseuds/Maeve_Lynn
Summary: It's been a long time since Halt and Crowley were together, yet it's not as it used to be. Crowley is short with his words and at some point he leaves Halt alone. Going after him, Halt finds out what the problem is.
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Cralt, one of my favourite ships. I quickly had this idea in my mind and I think it turned out nicely.  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it! ^^

It was one of the things he hated the most, attending balls. Thank gods he didn’t have to be around the people, that’d have been a nightmare. He didn’t like huge crowds and if he could, he would’ve rejected the request to keep an eye on the visitors. Unfortunately for him, it was an order. And that’s how Halt found himself at the balcony, dressed in his uniform, yet without his bow, quiver and cloak. He wasn’t visible from the dance floor, yet he had a perfect view.

He was just watching how some men were making inappropriate jokes when someone stood next to him.

“So far nothing odd going on?” a cheerful voice asked him.

“Aside from some nobles being corrected by their wives, not really.”

The man next to him smirked.

“Oh come on Halt, it’s a celebration today! You may sound a bit more… cheerful,” he teased his friend.

The Redmont Ranger shifted his gaze and looked at the red-haired Ranger. Compared to his face, Halt’s face was rather annoyed.

“I don’t care, I would rather stay home.”

He looked back at the crowd and tried to see for anything interesting, but there wasn’t.

Crowley, noticing that Halt wasn’t in the mood for any jokes, remained silent. It had been the first time they were together after he had assigned him to Redmont Fief, but it wasn’t as it used to be. The jokes that were often told, the friendly teasing, it seemed as if it had never happened before.

He didn’t know a lot about him, even if they had spent two years living together in the castle and worked together on quite a lot of missions as well.

“I don’t have the best memories of balls, that’s why I don’t like to attend them. But I’m glad not to be in the crowd but here, far away from the noise,” Halt said after some time, his voice barely audible.

Crowley nodded slowly, he could understand that.

“Believe me, even I’m not happy to be here,” he admitted, also staring in front of him.

Halt, leaning on his arms which were crossed on the balcony, looked up in surprise.

“I always thought that you enjoyed balls and parties,” he said, his eyebrows raised.

Crowley turned his back towards the crowd and shrugged.

“I used to like it, but the last times there hasn’t been any fun about it.”

To Halt, it sounded so… odd. In the short time he has known him, Crowley had always seem the person who enjoyed to be around people and these kind of occasions seemed a great opportunity for him to chit chat and be among others. However, now he was standing here, saying he didn’t like it at all.

“Is there a reason?” Halt carefully asked.

The man didn’t look like to be interested in answering that question as he pushed himself towards the door. Halt watched him leaving, but couldn’t help but wonder what was the reason of the sudden stop of their conversation.

Halt stayed until the last guests went to their rooms, but Crowley hadn’t returned. As the servants started to clean the ball room, swiping away the broken glass and the food that had been spilled, Halt made his way out of the balcony. Going through the door, he descended the stairs, entering a small hallway, parallel to the ball room. Walking through the corridors, he went to his bedroom in Crowley’s apartment. He had been so kind to leave his old bedroom empty and Halt felt quickly at home when he had arrived a day or two ago.

Silently, he opened the door, only to find out that the fire in the fireplace was still burning. He was more surprised to see his friend awake. Or, so it looked like.

Approaching him, Halt noticed he was sitting in his chair, but he didn’t seem so alert to what was happening. Seeing an empty bottle next to him, he already had an idea.

“Crowley, what’s wrong?” he asked, picking up the bottle and setting it aside.

“Don’t wanna tawk abouwt it,” he said, stumbling over his words. He didn’t want Halt to start again about how drinking was bad and in an effort to avoid that lecture, he set his hands on the chair arms and pushed himself up.

Halt eyed him like a hawk, ready to step forward if needed. The Ranger Commandant was standing on his feet, yet when he took a step, the room moved in all directions and he lost control of his balance. He would have been lying on the floor if it hadn’t been for Halt rushing to him and preventing him falling.

“It wasn’t a request,” Halt puffed, lifting his friend back into the chair. “You never drink, only when you’re feeling really down and the last time that happened, was when the Queen had died.”

The other Ranger didn’t say a word, but stared into the flames. He didn’t want to talk about it, was it that hard to understand?

Halt, knowing that Crowley was even more stubborn than ever, rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could wait for hours until Crowley was sober, which he didn’t fancy as he was tired, or he could say what he thought was the reason.

He sat down in the chair next to his and took a breath.

“It’s because of me, right?” Again, it wasn’t a question what Halt said, it was the truth. At first, he had denied it, thinking it was ridiculous, but thinking about it, he had to admit that Crowley’s mood had rapidly decreased the moment he had left Castle Araluen.

“Don’t be rwidiculous,” his friend mumbled. His tongue was still thick, but he was well aware what Halt was saying. “I’ve nevew liked the balls and pawties,” he tried, but Halt didn’t believe him.

Bending forward, Halt laid a hand on Crowley’s and tried to look in his eyes, but the man kept looking at his lap.

“No, that’s not true, you enjoyed them a lot. But that wasn’t because of the others, it was because of me. It was because we always sneaked away, going to that balcony and danced, without being interrupted. And do you remember what we did afterwards?”

Crowley, thinking of all those moments, sniffed and made eye contact with him.

“W-we then teased each othew and when ouw duty was done, we went to ouw appawtment,” he said, remembering how they continued dancing, Halt’s hand on his waist and how he guided him trough the room.

“Hmhm, we did and then, as the evening turned into the night, we got a nice moment together and then a nice bath and then we cuddled until the morning arrived.”

They both didn’t say a word and the only sound was Crowley who sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

“I miss that Halt, us being togethewr. I-I want it back.” Until that moment, he had refused to admit that he missed the presence of his friend that much, but now, with the alcohol and retelling what they used to do, he couldn’t do anything else than acknowledge that he missed Halt terribly.

The Redmont Ranger smiled sadly and stood up from his place, still holding Crowley’s hand. He made a slight bow, just like the nobles had done when asking their wives to dance.

“My dear Crowley, may I have this dance?”

To his delight, his friend smiled and nodded.

“Please, that’d be wonderful.”

Gently, Halt pulled him on his feet, holding him close as not to let him fall. With his left hand, he held Crowley’s right hand and with his other hand, Halt placed Crowley’s left hand on his shoulder. Then, he laid his own hand on his waist.

“Do you still remember the moves?” he demanded although he knew very well that Crowley did. They had danced their dance so often, that after the first few steps, they would continue without the need to think about the upcoming step.

“I do and if not, you’ll guide me,” Crowley whispered, his eyes focused on Halt’s.

His friend gave him one of his rare smiles and took a step backwards, then slightly turned to his right, followed by a circle and together, they danced until the fire wasn’t more than a small source of light. They only saw a silhouette from the other, yet it didn’t matter.

Embracing him, Crowley touched Halt’s forehead with his.

“Thank you Halt, for everything. You’re the best boyfriend I could have asked for and I love you.”

Halt, flattered by his words, lifted his head up until their lips met. It had been a while since he had kissed him, yet it was still the same as it used to be.


End file.
